Uma Segunda Chance
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Hyoga briga com Isaac pois não aceita seu relacionamento com seu mestre Camus. Isaac fica dividido entre a grande amizade que um dia teve com Hyoga e seu grande amor por Camus. Não sei, mas é a primeira fic do casal ISAAC E CAMUS Yaoi que eu vejo.
1. Chapter 1

**Uma Segunda Chance**

_Aquarius Chann_

-Você não podia ter feito isso comigo, Isaac!

-Mas Hyoga, nós não planejamos nada, simplesmente aconteceu!

-Simplesmente aconteceu?!? Mentiroso, traidor!

-Hyoga, eu não te trai...

-Como não? Vocês não poderiam ter feito isso!

-Hyoga, eu não entendo o porquê da sua ira. Nós somos amigos! Fomos instruídos juntos para sermos cavaleiros!

-Nós éramos amigos!

-Hyoga...

-Isaac, quando nós dois lutamos no reino de Poseidon você me disse que não considerava mais o Kamus como seu mestre porque ele tinha sido fraco ao ser derrotado por mim. E agora justo você e o Kamus vêm me dar essa noticia?

-Eu sei que eu cometi vários erros no passado, mas eu já me arrependi! Isso é passado.

-Pode ter sido passado, mas aconteceu! Você já nos traiu!

-Hyoga, pare de gritar! – diz Kamus, que até o momento apenas assistira a discussão sem intervir.

-Mestre, como você pôde?

-Hyoga, nossas brigas com o Isaac são passado. Por que você tem tanta dificuldade em se desapegar ao passado?

-Porque no passado, Kamus, as pessoas não me traiam como vocês dois acabaram de fazer!

-Não diga isso, Hyoga! No passado eu te dei a maior prova da minha amizade e carinho por você. Eu perdi um olho para te salvar. E, se preciso fosse, eu perderia o outro olho por você.

-Isaac, eu já disse que não sei como me desculpar nem como reparar o que eu te fiz. Mas isso não é motivo para você fazer chantagem!

-Que chantagem?

-Não é porque você salvou a minha vida que agora você tem o direito de ficar com o Kamus!

-Mas eu o amo...

-Você o ama?? Você não sabe o que é amar! Você tinha um coração puro, Isaac, mas agora você o destruiu com sua cosmo energia podre!

-Hyoga, pare...

-Parar, Kamus?

-Sim, você está indo longe demais!

-Eu? Você começa a namorar seu antigo discípulo que um dia lutou contra todos nós e sou quem está indo longe demais?

-Sim. Hyoga, pare de ofender o Isaac ou você poderá se arrepender mais tarde – a voz de Kamus saiu forte, mas com um claro toque de súplica.

-Não, Kamus, é você quem irá se arrepender se continuar com esse ai! Aliás, Kamus de Aquário, escolha agora: ou eu ou o Isaac!

-Hyoga, não precisamos disso.

-Cala a boca, Isaac!! – Hyoga continuava a gritar – escolhe, Kamus, um dos dois. Agora!

-Hyoga, eu não posso.

-Como não pode, Kamus?

-Vocês dois são... especiais para mim.

-Ou eu ou ele!

-...- Kamus permaneceu em silêncio, apenas pensando em como fazer Hyoga aceitar seu namoro com Isaac.

-Ok, Kamus, você já escolheu – Hyoga vira as costas e sai da casa de Aquário.

-Hyoga, por favor! – Kamus tenta chamá-lo, mas é em vão.

-Kamus olha na direção de Isaac e o vê caído de joelhos no chão, com as mãos no rosto tentando cobrir as fartas lágrimas que não paravam de cair.

-Isaac, mon ange...

Kamus caminha até Isaac e o abraça, tentando confortar o jovem que apenas tremia e soluçava.

-Kamus, me perdoe, eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Perdão, Kamus, perdão...

-Shhh – Kamus coloca um dedo nos lábios de Isaac fazendo-o se calar e o abraça.

Os dois ficaram abraçados no chão da casa de Aquário por um longo tempo, até que Isaac adormeceu. Kamus o colocou em sua cama e foi atrás de Hyoga. Não iria permitir que o loiro continuasse com essa briga inútil.

Kamus, enquanto descia a escadaria das casas, apenas se lembrava da imagem de Isaac caído no chão de sua casa, chorando e tremendo. Não, ele não iria permitir que nada fizesse seu amado sofrer. Mas ele também não queria perder Hyoga. Kamus estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando entrou na casa de Virgem.

-Kamus? Kamus?

Kamus parou ao perceber ter seu braço tocado.

-Desculpe Shaka, por invadir sua casa.

-Não tem o que desculpar, Kamus.

-Obrigado. Eu tenho que ir.

Kamus tentou se soltar, mas Shaka o impediu.

-Kamus, o que aconteceu lá em cima?

-O que? Você ouviu?

-Acho que todo o Santuário ouviu.

-Hyoga não reagiu bem ao saber do meu namoro com o Isaac.

-Imaginei que isso aconteceria. Hyoga não ia aceitar te perder para o Isaac.

-Me perder para o Isaac?

-Sim. Você e o Hyoga passaram por muitas coisas juntos. Você ensinou-lhe lições muito valiosas como cavaleiro e como pessoa. Hyoga tem uma verdadeira admiração por você.

-Eu sei.

-E ele tem medo de que você o esqueça.

-Nunca o esqueceria, ele é meu discípulo.

-Sim, mas agora ele terá de dividi-lo com outro discípulo seu. E nesse caso, sua atenção para o Isaac será muito maior.

-Shaka, como eu o faço entender que nada irá mudar entre nós?

-Só há um jeito: converse com ele.

Kamus continuou a descer as escadas quando sentiu um cosmo repleto de ódio explodir em uma das arenas de treinamento. Olhou na direção do cosmo e viu que as arenas estavam sendo destruídas por um cavaleiro loiro.

-Hyoga, não precisamos disso... – era tudo o que Kamus conseguia pensar.

Na arena, Hyoga estava congelando tudo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Suas lágrimas saiam com toda a amargura e ódio que o cavaleiro estava sentindo.

-Kamus, você não poderia ter feito isso comigo! Não comigo!! Eu confiei em você e olha o que aconteceu! – ele gritava enquanto socava repetidamente o chão.

-Kamus você é um maldito traidor!!

-É isso o que você pensa de mim?

-Kamus! - Hyoga não havia percebido que seu mestre chegara à arena.

-Agora eu sou um maldito traidor?

-Kamus, com tantos homens aqui, você tinha que ficar logo com o Isaac?

-Hyoga, eu não escolhi isso. Não podemos escolher as pessoas por quem nos apaixonar.

-E você está apaixonado por aquele caolho?

-Alexei Hyoga! Não se esqueça que ele perdeu o olho para te salvar a vida!

-Mas eu não pedi para ele me salvar! Ele fez isso porque quis!

-Você sabe que não é verdade! Isaac tem um carinho muito especial por você e daria a vida se fosse preciso para te salvar de qualquer coisa. E você sabe disso muito bem.

-Eu não quero nada daquele traidor, Kamus, nada! Prefiro morrer ao ter que dever mais alguma coisa para ele.

-Hyoga, estou pedindo para você parar com isso e tentar aceitar o que está acontecendo. Não é com essas atitudes infantis que você vai conseguir alguma coisa.

-Kamus, você era como um deus para mim. Minha veneração por você era quase tão intensa quanto a veneração que tenho por minha mãe. E agora, você me decepcionou de verdade.

-E você acha que sua mãe está feliz vendo tudo isso que você está fazendo?

-Minha mãe sabe o porquê da minha ira.

-Então me deixe saber também.

-Você conseguiu me fazer te odiar, Kamus. Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças!

Hyoga sai correndo deixando Kamus atordoado com suas duras palavras.

-Eu não queria ter provocado isso, Kamus.

-Isaac? Desde quando você está ai?

Isaac sai de trás de um pilar da arena.

-Quando acordei te vi saindo da casa de Virgem e vim atrás de você. Perdoe-me, Kamus, não queria que o Hyoga tivesse dito tudo aquilo.

-Você não tem culpa.

-Claro que tenho! Ele me odeia e agora te odeia também. Perdão por tudo isso.

-Pára Isaac, por favor.

Kamus abraça Isaac que começa a chorar novamente.

-Você não sabe a dor que estou sentindo, Kamus...

-Eu sei.

-Mas minha dor apenas aumentou agora...

Isaac se solta dos braços de Kamus e o olha no fundo dos olhos.

-Kamus, é melhor nós terminarmos...

-Não continue essa frase, Isaac!

-Mas Kamus, essa é a única maneira do Hyoga não se afastar de você!

-Mas e quanto a você? Não creio que o Hyoga volta a ser seu amigo depois disso.

-Não me importo comigo, apenas não quero que vocês continuem brigando.

-Isaac, não...

-Kamus, eu te amo...

-Isaac...

-Eu te amo mais que a minha própria vida, e por esse amor tão grande que eu sinto, renuncio a você...

Kamus beija Isaac na esperança de fazer com que o jovem retirasse tudo o que havia dito. Mas não é o que acontece. Isaac se solta dos braços de Kamus e corre para longe. Kamus apenas observa seu amado fugir. Não consegue conter mais as lágrimas que tanto forçavam para escapar de seu interior.

De trás de uma árvore Hyoga, que assistira toda a cena, sorri triunfal.

A noite chegara rápida nesse dia trazendo consigo uma fina chuva que caia na esperança de lavar todo o ódio e rancor que pairava no ar. Até as estrelas que brilhavam orgulhosas todas as noites pareceram fugir do céu.

Em um deserto jardim, um triste jovem de cabelos verdes chorava dolorosamente, pedindo aos céus que a fina chuva que caia aumentasse e o levasse para longe dali. Sentia vontade de morrer, mas sabia que nem a mais violenta morte o faria esquecer de seu grande amor por Kamus.

-Não sabia que o impiedoso Kraken chorava – zombou Hyoga ao se aproximar de Isaac – ou serão lágrimas de crocodilo?

-Hyoga, que bom que nos encontramos. – disse Isaac enxugando as lágrimas – Preciso te dizer algo.

-E o que o grande Isaac de Kraken tem pra me dizer?

-Eu amo o Kamus.

-Eu não acredito.

-Eu amo o Kamus!

-Não diga besteiras, Isaac, há muito tempo você se esqueceu o que significa amar!

-Eu reaprendi amar com o Kamus.

-...

-E é por esse grande amor que sinto por ele que eu renuncio à minha felicidade. Por você.

-Por mim?

-Sim. Não quero ser o responsável pela briga que fará mestre e discípulo, que se admiram tanto, se separarem. Eu renuncio ao meu amor pelo Kamus para que você não discuta mais com ele. Eu renuncio a tudo para que vocês dois possam viver em paz.

-Que belo discurso, Isaac! Espero que você finalmente tenha entendido que você não tem lugar aqui. Aliás, seu lugar é longe de mim e do Kamus! Vai embora!!

Isaac sentiu que iria derramar novas lágrimas, mas não iria chorar novamente na frente de Hyoga. Olhou para cima na direção da casa de Aquário. Viu seu guardião em pé na entrada, com a cabeça baixa, apoiado em um pilar. Sentiu o coração apertar ainda mais. Demorara tanto para assumir seu amor por Kamus e gora teria que deixá-lo.

-Vai embora, Isaac!

-Adeus, Hyoga.

Isaac saiu do jardim e se pôs a andar sem direção, pedindo que a chuva, que agora caia com mais força, o levasse desse mundo. Em seus pensamentos, apenas a imagem de Kamus sorrindo quando ele, Isaac, disse que o amava. Em seu coração, apenas dor.

Hyoga permaneceu no jardim vendo seu antigo amigo ir embora. Tinha certeza de que havia feito a coisa certa.

-Parabéns, Hyoga!

Hyoga virou ao ouvir a frase seguida por palmas.

-Parabéns por que, Shaka?

-Por ter destruído a felicidade do seu mestre.

-Kamus ainda vai me agradecer por...

-Por te mandado embora o homem que ele ama.

-Kamus não o ama.

-E como você tem tanta certeza?

-Bem...

-Hyoga, você se lembra de quando você e o Shun disseram ao Ikki que vocês estavam namorando?

-Não tem como esquecer.

-O Ikki não aceitava o namoro de vocês. E você sabe por quê?

-Porque o Ikki é um cabeça-dura ignorante.

Shaka sentiu suas bochechas corarem de raiva ao ouvir Hyoga falando mal de seu namorado. "Garoto insolente, deixa o Ikki ouvir isso", pensou.

-Não, Hyoga, ele não queria aceitar esse namoro por medo de perder o Shun.

-Medo de perder o Shun?

-Sim. Ele achou que o Shun fosse dedicar sua vida apenas à você, esquecendo-se dele. O Ikki não queria dividir o irmão com mais ninguém por medo.

-Felizmente o Shun o convenceu do contrário.

-Mas agora pensa: e se o Ikki tivesse feito o Shun escolher entre ele e você?

-O Shun teria escolhido o Ikki – Hyoga responde, com a cabeça baixa.

-E o que você faria caso isso tivesse acontecido?

-Eu morreria sem o Shun... – lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos de Hyoga.

-Acho que agora você está me entendendo, querido Hyoga. Você está agindo como o Ikki. Você está sendo um "cabeça-dura ignorante" ao fazer o Kamus e o Isaac se separarem. E por quê? Por medo de perder o Kamus.

-Eu estou agindo igual ao... Ikki?!

-Sim. E o Kamus está sentindo a mesma dor que você sentiria caso perdesse o Shun.

-Eu morreria caso perdesse o Shun.

-E o Isaac morreria pelo Kamus.

-...

-Você só vai fazer com que o Kamus se afaste de você com essa sua atitude radical. Do mesmo jeito que o Ikki aceitou seu namoro, você pode aceitar o namoro do Kamus.

-Mas o Isaac, no passado...

-Pare de arrastar o passado, Hyoga! Preocupe-se apenas com o presente, pois dele dependerá o futuro.

Hyoga cai de joelhos na grama, amassando algumas flores abaixo de si.

-O Kamus nunca vai me perdoar – diz, entre lágrimas.

-Só há um jeito de obter o perdão do Kamus – Shaka diz, tocando o ombro de Hyoga.

-Mas eu não sei para onde o Isaac foi.

-Vá para a casa de Touro. Pedi para o Alde me ajudar. Ele levou o Isaac para lá.

Hyoga se levanta e corre na direção da segunda casa.

-X-

-Isaac, por favor, pare de chorar – Alde pedia suplicante ao jovem – daqui a pouco eu vou chorar também!

-Alde, desculpe, mas a minha dor é muito grande.

-Imagino. Eu ficaria igual a você caso perdesse meu Mu.

-Alde, eu não entendo! Antes que eu morresse na luta no reino de Poseidon, eu já havia me arrependido; Naquela época, eu não tive escolha. Eu tive de lutar contra vocês. Mas eu me arrependi profundamente.

-Eu sei, Isaac. Todos nós te perdoamos por aquilo.

-Então, por que o Hyoga foi tão duro comigo?

-Por causa do Kamus. Ele tem ciúmes do mestre dele.

-Mas Kamus foi meu mestre também!

-Sim, mas agora vocês são namorados. Hyoga deve ter ficado muito confuso com a noticia.

-É pecado um discípulo se apaixonar por seu mestre?

-Claro que não! Não podemos mandar no coração, principalmente quando ele encontra sua metade...

-Você acha que Kamus e eu somos almas gêmeas?

-Tenho certeza.

-Agora que finalmente encontrei minha alma gêmea vou ter de deixá-la – Isaac recomeça a chorar.

-Mas por que você tem que deixá-lo?

-Porque eu sou um imbecil – Hyoga diz ao entrar na casa de Touro.

-Hyoga? – Os dois se espantam

-Isaac, precisamos conversar.

-Hum, acabei de lembrar que tenho de ajudar o Mu a... er... preparar o almoço de amanhã – Alde diz e sai de sua casa.

-Hyoga, por favor, não quero mais discutir com você. Apesar de tudo o que você me disse, eu ainda te considero meu melhor amigo. Eu amo o Kamus mais que tudo nessa minha miserável vida. Minha intenção não era afastar o Kamus de você. Eu nunca permitira que isso acontecesse, pois sei que você sofreria muito. E eu não quero te ver sofrer. Apenas quero viver com o homem que amo.

-Você terminou com o Kamus, não? Abriu mão do seu amor por um capricho egoísta meu?

-Não queria que você continuasse discutindo com ele.

-E você aceitou se afastar do Kamus para que eu continuasse a ser seu único discípulo?

-Sim.

-Você iria embora de verdade?

-Por vocês dois, sim.

-Isaac...

Hyoga corre na direção de Isaac e o abraça. Grossas lágrimas se misturam ao sorriso que, pela primeira vez, o loiro mostrava para o amigo.

-Perdão, amigo, perdoe-me por tudo, por favor – Hyoga dizia entre soluços.

-Hyoga, eu não entendo...

-Eu fui um imbecil! – Hyoga se solta do abraço – Fiquei confuso ao saber sobre você e o Kamus. Eu não sabia como agir e, por isso, fui tomado por um medo absurdo. Pensei que Kamus iria se afastar de mim e entrei em desespero. Eu não posso perder o Kamus, ele significa muito pra mim.

-Hyoga, eu não vou tirar o Kamus de você...

-Eu percebi que eu afastaria o Kamus de mim com essa atitude cretina que tomei. Perdoe-me, amigo, perdoe-me.

Foi a vez de Isaac abraçar o amigo.

Do lado de fora da casa de Touro, Aldebaran chorava, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

-Conseguimos, Shaka.

-Sim. Por um momento cheguei a pensar que eu teria de ameaçar o Hyoga de morte caso ele não entendesse a burrada que estava fazendo.

-Ainda bem que na foi preciso.

-E sabe por que, Aldebaran?

-Por quê?

-Porque amigos de verdade, mesmo nas piores batalhas, nunca se separam.

_**FIM**_

_(Continua... ou não...)_

Ahhh, primeira fic sobre meu casal mais que fofo, my darlings angels of ice.

Eu fucei nesse fanfiction e não achei nenhuma fic sobre eles.

Daí tomei a coragem para escrever. Até que rendeu mais do que eu imaginava

O Hyoguinha tá meio dark na fic, mas eu queria mesmo passar essa imagem de menino ciumento, pois ele sempre teve o Kamus com ele. Sempre pôde recorrer ao mestre nos momentos de necessidade, sem ter de dividi-lo com ninguém. Daí ressurge um antigo discípulo do Kamusito e eles começam a namorar... dá pra imaginar a pane que deu na cabeça do Oga, né? Mas com uma participação super especial do Shaka e do Alde, os dois amigos conseguiram se entender.

Agora paira uma dúvida cruel: continuar ou não continuar, eis a questão...

Sugestões? o


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

-Eu não acredito que o Hyoga tenha sido tão infantil! Todos esses anos treinando comigo e foi isso que ele aprendeu?

-Kamus...

-Me diz, Mu, onde foi que eu errei?

-Bem...

-Por que ele está fazendo isso?

-Por...

-Mu, eu fui um mau mestre? Fui?

-Não...

-Você acha? Eu fiz de tudo para o Hyoga!

-É...

-E é assim que ele me retribui todo o carinho que tenho por ele?

-Kamus...

-Mu, por que você não fala nada?

-Porque você não deixa!

-Ah, desculpe-me. Estou muito nervoso.

-Quer um conselho meu?

-Sim!

-Com licença?

-Hyoga? – Kamus e Mu assustaram-se com a chegada repentina do loiro.

-Quer saber, Kamus? Deixa o meu conselho pra lá. Não era nada importante. Bom, tenho de ir ajudar o Alde a... a...

-Preparar o almoço de amanhã?

-Como você sabe, Hyoga?

-Porque o Alde disse que está te esperando na casa dele.

-Então já vou para lá. Com licença.

Mu sai da casa de Aquário deixando mestre e discípulo sozinhos. Um abismo silencioso se forma entre os dois. Hyoga percebe que é ele quem deve quebrar esse silêncio:

-Mestre...

-Ainda me chama de mestre?

-E por que eu não o chamaria assim?

-Porque eu pensei que eu fosse um traidor, non?

-... – Hyoga abaixa a cabeça.

Silêncio. Silêncio...

-Eu só disse tudo aquilo porque estava com muita raiva.

-E está arrependido?

-Muito

-Eu disse que você se arrependeria.

-E você estava certo, como sempre.

-...

-Me perdoa?

-Não é a mim que você deve pedir perdão.

-Você realmente ama o Isaac?

-Amo-o como nunca amarei outro homem.

-Você se afastaria de mim para ficar com ele?

-Você se afastaria de mim caso eu ficasse com ele?

-Não

-Era isso que eu queria ouvir – Kamus sorri

-Mestre, posso te pedir uma coisa?

-Claro

-Você vai fazer o que eu te pedir?

-Peça, Hyoga.

-Me abraça?

Kamus se aproxima do pupilo e o abraça com uma ternura que apenas um pai poderia ter por seu filho. Os dois choram. Mas é um choro carregado de alegria, de alívio. Os dois soluçam. Mas é um soluço de esperança na nova vida que começaria para os três homens. Três homens que se uniram no mesmo destino. Três homens que tinham que superar nessa vida pendências de vidas passadas. Sim, essa não é a primeira vez que os três dividiam suas vidas. Já haviam se encontrado em vidas anteriores, e eles sabiam disso.

Os dois se soltam do abraço e Kamus enxuga as lágrimas do seu pupilo. Hyoga sorri e passa sua mão no rosto de Kamus, para também enxugar suas lágrimas.

-Voltaremos a ser aquela família siberiana feliz, não mestre?

-Sim. Voltaremos a ser a família do gelo.

-A elite do gelo!

Kamus sorri. Finalmente seu querido pupilo havia amadurecido. Sorriu ao constatar que não falhara como mestre. Sorriu pois, finalmente, sua família estava de volta.

Hum... continuação curtinha, pois a faculdade não me permitiu escrever mais... fim de ano é um caos...

Bom, eu tinha que colocar o pedido de desculpa do Hyoga para o Kamus... eu queria que fosse uma parte emocionante, sabe? Mas eu ñ sou boa com drama, com emoções, sentimentos... (sou qse a forma feminina do Kamus) Eu tento, mas sempre acabo levando os textos para o lado da comédia.

Mas está ai. O Kamus não é muito de falar, então eu não conseguiria enrolar muito com ele e o Hyoga.

_Sei não, mas acho que rola um 3º capítulo. Mas só em dezembro _

_Arigatou!_


End file.
